misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Clefable
Clefable, labled, The Sweet Girl started out as a Cleffa, later evolved to Clefairy and eventually to a Clefable. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Milotic. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Marowak. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Fairy Pokemon *Type: Fairy *Height: 4'03" *Weight: 88.2 lbs *Ability: Magic Guard *Nature: Naiive *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Double Slap **Psyshock **Ice Beam **Play Rough Biography Growing up Clefable didn't have many friends, they either thought she was too clingy, too chatty or just plain annoying. Then in kindergarden she met Igglybuff and it all made sense. She had met her best friend and as the years went by the girls grew closer then ever. The girls believed they could do anything together, so when Clefable saw the ad for Total Pokemon Island she believed the girls could go to the end and win. Of course sometimes even a friendship can't overcome the greed of others. Total Pokemon Island Clefable started out the competition as a Cleffa on Team Regice with; Azurill, Poliwag, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, her and Igglybuff were jumpers for their team when they jumped together. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, they joined Glameow in voting off Doduo. In The Big Sleep; Cleffa is the fourteenth camper to fall asleep, but her team still wins. In Dodge Berry; Cleffa competes in the final match along with; Azurill, Beldum, Shinx and Igglybuff. Cleffa takes out Houndour, but is taken out along with Shinx by Ponyta. In Those Talented Campers; Igglybuff and Cleffa helped Wailmer shot the BFF's through the roof and that night they joined the team in voting off the big guy. In The Scary Outdoors; she was sent out to get food along with Igglybuff and Poliwag where they met a Shaymin and evolved into Clefairy, Jigglypuff and Poliwhirl respectively. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Clefairy and Jigglypuff fight in the fourth double battle against Team Regirock's Spiritomb and Lopunny. Jigglypuff is KOed by Spiritomb's thunderbolt, but Clefairy manages to KO both Spiritomb and Lopunny. In Are You Scared Now?; the two BFF's faced their fear of bad haircuts together. In Breaking the Alliance; Clefairy is made a Stantler with Purugly, Mismagius, Luxio and Jigglypuff. The BFF's are taken out of the game when Grovyle and Nidorino double team them. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Clefairy along with Jigglypuff, Gloom and Vulpix had stones thrown at them by Skiploom, evolving into Clefable, Wigglytuff, Bellossom and Ninetales respectively. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Clefairy competes in the blind trapeze challenge with Bronzong and they are the only duo to complete the challenge. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Clefable received a Gold Ball and immunity, but sadly lost her best friend Wigglytuff, when Vespiquen sent her packing. In Time to Switch Teams; she was placed on Team Milotic with, Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Lanturn, Staravia, Skiploom, Chimecho, Chansey and Ninetales. Starting at the team swap Clefable and Staravia sparked a relationship, since Clefable was lost without Wigglytuff. In Oooh Shiny; Clefable is teamed up with Chansey to find Glalie. The two girls find him seventh, but still won because of Nidorino's horrible directional skills. In We're Human; Clefable faces off against Cherryl's Wormadamn with her Blaziken. In Rotom Round-up; Clefable and her boyfriend Staraptor catch the regular Rotom after he uses Close Combat. In Stoned to Elimination; Clefable is talking with Chimecho, when she slips and falls into the lake. She almost drowns so Chimecho gives her mouth to mouth, but thanks to Purugly, it's painted as a kiss. Later that night Chimecho is voted out and Clefable is spared. In A Racing Heartbreak; Clefable is wracked with a cold, from falling in the lake the day before. After her team loses the race, she pleads for them to vote her off behind her boyfriend's back. At the Bonfire Ceremony later that night she is voted out over Purugly. Clefable becomes the 23rd camper voted off landing her in 20th place. Total Pokemon Action Clefable started out as a member of the Peanut Gallery on the Aftermath Show with; Gastrodon, Staraptor, Wigglytuff, Porygon-Z, Chimecho, Spiritomb, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Drifblim, Ninetales, Exploud and Nidoking. In The Scarab Queen, Clefable along with Staraptor, Lopunny and Porygon-Z join the game. Clefable and Staraptor join Team Togekiss while Lopunny and Porygon-Z join Team Yanmega. In Jigglyfield; during the surpise challenge in Episode 16, curtosy of Cranidos and Miltank, Staraptor along with Grumpig sarcrifice themselves for their girlfriends. In Another Crazy Bites the Sand; Bellossom returns and Spiritomb joins the game. Clefable is placed on Team Magnezone with; Lopunny, Medicham, Flygon, Cranidos, Tangrowth, Bella Lee, Girafarig, Mismagius, Delcatty, Lanturn, Garchomp, Luxray and Spiritomb. Early on in the Holes challenge, her and Delcatty leave complaining about their skin. From this moment the two are unseperable with the cat becoming the fairie's replacement Wigglytuff. In Freeze and Turn Back Time, in the Click challenge the girls do whatever to stay together, even ditching their teammates at points. In Rapidash and the Big Apple, Delcatty is made the princess and due to her naiive nature follows the Raticate meant to sabotage her. In the end Clefable ends up on the chopping block alongside her new BFF. Delcatty is sent packing and Clefable is left alone again. In I Take Thee to Be My Pokemon, Clefable and her challenge fiance Mantine are at their fake marriage. Instead of Mantine being scared by her fake mother, Clefable is scared in his place. Later that night, Clefable is voted out. Clefable becomes the 36th castmate voted out of the game and ends up in 16th place. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical In the Total Pokemon Action Special; Clefable snags a ticket along with Wigglytuff, Mismagius, Sceptile, Gastrodon, Jynx, Chimecho, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Carnivine, Flygon, Unown and Castform. In Arabian Tights, during the premiere episode of season 3; Clefable is put on Team Mawile with, Wigglytuff, Mismagius, Sceptile, Chimecho, Blissey, Ninetales, Hippowdon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Carnivine, Smeargle, Marowak, Uxie, Mesprit, Flygon, Banette, Shuckle, Unown, Ambipom, Sneasel and Tyrouge. In Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile, she joins Honchkrow's performance of Womanizer to Marowak with a majority of the girls and later votes him out. In German Chocolate Schemer, Umbreon purposely puts Wigglytuff and Clefable in charge of keeping Snorlax away from the food. In the end the girls actually let him eat all the chocolate. Curtosy of Umbreon's sabotage they are the bottom 2, but Clefable is sent home. Clefable is the fifth tourist pushed out of the blimp and ends up in 80th place. Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through Seasons Trivia *Her personality is based off of Katie *She's been in 4 out of 5 seasons, but only made the merge in Total Pokemon Live. *Her and Staraptor's relationship is based on the fannon couple of TDI Noah and Katie, until Noah became a couple with Emma *Clefable and Staraptor are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon Island along with; Mismagius/Luxray, Sceptile/Jynx(pre-breakup), Delcatty/Gastrodon, Magmortar/Cherrim, Chimecho/Blissey and Espeon/Bronzong. *Clefable has two Theme Song's; one is shares with Wigglytuff and the other from the TPI-pods and they are; Toybox's "Best Friend" and Cascada's "Everytime We Touch" **Toybox's "Best Friend" is based off Clefable's close friendship with Wigglytuff in Season 1 **Cascada's "Everytime We Touch" is based off of her relationship with Staraptor Gallery clefable xy.png|Clefable's Sixth Generation sprite clefable xy back.png|Clefable's Sixth Generation back sprite clefable xy party.png|Clefable's XY party sprite clefable original party.png|Clefable's Original party sprite clefable bw.png|Clefable's Fifth Generation sprite Spr b 5b 036.png|Clefable's Fifth Generation back sprite 036.gif|Clefable's Fifth Generation animated sprite 036b.gif|Clefable's Fifth Generation animated back sprite clefable shuffle.png|Clefable in Pokemon Shuffle clefable rumble.png|Clefable in the Rumble World clefable hgss ow.png|Clefable's HGSS Overworld sprite clefable stadium.png|Clefable in Pokemon Stadium clefable md2.png|Clefable in Mystery Dungeon 2 clefable md.png|Clefable in Mystery Dungeon clefable md tile.png|Clefable's Mystery Dungeon tile clefable sinnoh back.png|Clefable's Fourth Generation back sprite clefable plat1.png|Clefable Sinnoh sprite clefable plat2.png|Clefable Sinnoh sprite clefable hgss 1.png|Clefable HGSS sprite clefable hgss 2.png|Clefable HGSS sprite clefable dp 1.png|Clefable Sinnoh sprite clefable dp2.png|Clefable Sinnoh sprite clefable trozei.png|Clefable in Pokemon Trozei Trozeiani036.gif|Clefable Trozei animated Spr b 3r 036.png|Clefable Third Generation back sprite clefable emerald.png|Clefable Emerald sprite clefable hoen animated.gif|Clefable Emerald animated sprite clefable frlg.png|Clefable FireRed/LeafGreen sprite clefable rs.png|Clefable Ruby and Sapphire sprite Spr b 2g 036.png|Clefable's Second Generation back sprite clefable crystal.gif|Clefable Crystal sprite clefable silver.png|Clefable Silver sprite clefable gold.png|Clefable Gold sprite Pin036.png|Clefable in Pokemon Pinball Spr b g1 036.png|Clefable's First Generation back sprite Spr 1y 036.png|Clefable Yellow sprite Spr 1b 036.png|Clefable Red and Blue sprite Spr 1g 036.png|Clefable Green sprite Clefable premiere card.jpg|Clefable's Premiere card in the Jungle Expansion Clefable Expedition base set.jpg|Clefable Expedition Base Set Expansion clefable unseen forces.png|Clefable card in the Unseen Forces Expansion clefable dp card.png|Clefable card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion clefable ex HGSS.png|Clefable card in the HGSS Expansion clefable ex FRLG.png|Clefable card in the FireRed/LeafGreen Expansion clefable call of legends.png|Clefable card in the Call of Legends Expansion clefable plasma storm.png|Clefable card in the Plasma Storm Expansion clefable furious fists.png|Clefable card in the Furious Fists Expansion clefable anime.png|Clefable in the Pokemon Anime clefable manga.png|Clefable in the Pokemon Manga Clefable icon.png|Clefable's Official Artwork from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen 036Clefable RG.png|Clefable's Official Artwork from Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow and Green Clefable All Stars.png|Clefable's appearance during All Stars Clefable anime model.png|Clefable's model for the Pokemon Anime Clefable Go.png|Clefable in Pokemon Go Clefable Pokedex 3D.png|Clefable in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Marowak